Confessions On a cruise
by xDreamStalker
Summary: 'all I remembered hearing was her saying 'Be awake at around 6am' and with that she hung up on me.' What Happens When Amu, Utau and Rima are stuck with 3 certain boys on a cruise? Pairings: Amuto, Kutau and Rimahiko!
1. Chapter 1

Me: 8'D! WE'RE BACK PEOPLE! AND THIS TIME'S IT'S SHUGO CHARA!

B-Chan: WOOT!

Me: SHHH! D8! YU'LL WAKE ME PARENTS!

B-Chan: .-. Well excuse me

Me: =3= anyways AMU! U DENCE BORRITO! DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Amu: HAI! *salutes* A-CHAN DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, MACDONALDS, STARBUCKS, AND OTHER THINGS!

Me: ON WITH THE STORY MY MAGICAL LLAMA'S! 8'D!

**Amu's Pov**

I was RUDLEY interrupted by one Of my Best friend's Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau from sleeping, I was having an AMAZING dream about taco's and what-not until SOMEONE called me in the middle of the night, I groaned, all I remembered hearing was her saying 'Be awake at around 6am' and with that she hung up on me. She was talking so fast I could barely hear what she was rambling about.

I then remembered something that happened not too long ago, Utau asked me a while back if I wanted to go on a trip with her, on a cruise I think. I cursed myself for not remembering and groaned again while rolling onto my back on the bed; I was glaring at the ceiling silently cursing to myself, I then turned to my alarm clock which read '3AM' I frowned, I only had 3 hours of sleep left.

If you're wondering, Me and Utau aren't the only one's going, Rima, Nagihiko, Iku- no I will NOT call him by his name, blueberry haired dude and kukai we're also coming, Yaya couldn't come because she was away with her family and God knows were Kairi is. I practically had to BEG mama and papa to let me go with Utau without adult supervision, but once they heard Utau was coming they surprisingly went along with it. I giggled remembering how my younger sister Ami Practically blew the roof off with her screaming and squealing of excitement but then I told her she wasn't coming and she burst into tears.

It was getting pretty hot so I kicked the sheets away turned towards my side and I Literally screamed my freaking ass off, I fucking thanked the lords that mama and papa we're at aunt Sakura's house because you wouldn't freaking believe who in the right mind of chocolate coated cupcakes was lying down next to me smirking like a...like a...CAT! "shhh" He whispered "are you trying to wake up the whole freaking neibourhood?" I blushed bright red in annoyance and Kicked him out of the bed, Again I thanked the heavens that it was dark. "IKUTO TSUKIYOMI GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED!" I screamed

He just stuck his tongue out at me "tut tut tut Amu, Is that really the way to treat a guest?" I glared which was pretty much pointless since he couldn't really see my face expression. I frowned "What are you doing here?" His smirk became wider "awwh can't I come over and greet my strawberry?" I blushed bright red, Like really red I was like as red as a tomato for pirate Pete's sakes! "I-I'm Not your anything! JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I Literally kicked him out of the window And slammed it shut. Note to self: Get a better security system. And with that I walked back to my bed n climbed back in and snuggled under the covers. I yawned, Tomorrow was going to be a busy ass day.

The next morning I was woken up by None other than Hoshina Utau, the bitch yelled her freaking ass off when she found me still in bed I yawned and squinted at her in annoyance, "What?" I muttered, rubbing one of my eye's. "What...WHAT! FOR GOD'S SAKE AMU! I TOLD YOU TO BE AWAKE AT 6AM SHARP! IT'S FUDGING 6:03! YOU HEAR ME! IT'S FREAKING SIX-OH-THREE AND YOUR STILL IN BED IN YOUR LLAMA PAJAMAS! I groaned as Utau was dragging me out of bed and shoving me into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"You DID remember too pack right?" My eye's widened, "uhh..." "Peachy" I heard her mutter under her breath, "fine, just hurry up and brush your teeth" My now wide eye's widened even more "What? Utau are you mad! What about breakfast!" "Your going to have too skip it now, idiot. Now hurry up and get ready while I pack your things." Wait what? My things? I groaned and got ready.

**Utau's Pov**

I groaned, That crazy strawberry head just got us late, I was shoving all her clothes into her suitcase I then closed her suitcase and just when I was about too drag it down the stairs I saw 'purple head' as Rima Liked to call her, I snickered "YO NAGI! HEADS UP!" I kicked the suitcase down the stairs it practically flattened him. I chuckled a little before walking back along the corridor I stood outside the bathroom "Hey Amu, are you done yet?" I asked slightly irritated with my arms crossed and foot tapping "ALMOST!" I heard her reply I sighed before turning around, I was about to walk when she opened the door Smiling I blinked at her, then shook my head before grabbing her ear and dragging her too the Limo she was chanting a whole bunch off 'ow's' but I obviously ignored it. I was still pissed at the fact that she took so long.

I sighed before shoving her into the limo then Of course I brushed the ends of my skirt straightening the creases out and then gracefully I might add, stepped in with her. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding, I put on the calmest expression I could do. "STEP ON IT STEVE!" and we we're off I sighed before leaning on ramen boy and I started texting, grinning at my replies.

**Rima's Pov **

Finally we were moving! Utau took forever to get Amu out of her house, She properly overslept again, I snickered and leaned back onto the leather seats in Utau's limo. I was sitting in the limo with Utau, Kukai, Amu, Ikuto and purple head- wait I looked around until I realised that purple head wasn't even with us. I raised an eyebrow at this before looking out the window and seeing purple head running and panting while carrying Amu's Luggage I then grinned at him watching with full amusement until that bloody Tsukiyomi Ikuto- no until that bloody cat boy had too notice.

"Oi, Isn't that grape head running over their carrying my strawberry's luggage?" Ikuto said, breaking the silence, Ikuto looked over to Amu who looked at Utau who at kukai who looked at Rima- no wait who looked at me. We all stared for like 5 whole seconds before the driver finally spoke, "um..Should I stop the car Miss Hoshina?" We all then looked at Utau who just shrugged before we came to a stop. Kukai then opened the door to reveal a very hot, sweaty, gross, hot, purple head while carrying Amu's stuff. Wait...Did I just call him hot? TWICE? I shook my head in annoyance at myself, The heat must be getting too me.

I looked over too purple head who was still panting like crazy, He put Amu's stuff in the limo and sat down. Did I mention he was sweaty? I groaned. I couldn't stand sweaty people, especially if the person was him- No. THAT! As soon as Nagi- Purple head got in the driver then began to go back to driving towards the airport. I looked over to Amu, who was currently being teased by Ikuto. I smiled at the sight of them. I swear if another random stranger walked by them they would easily mistake them as a couple.

I then Looked over to Kukai and Utau, who I might say, we're both currently on their I phone's texting I shook my head in disapproval. They always did that. They we're actually texting each other about things rather than talking, I looked at Utau who was currently trying to hide the fact that she was blushing while reading the text and then I looked over to kukai who was grinning like an idiot while reading his texts, He of course was also slightly blushing.

I sighed before looking at purple head, who currently had his ear's busy with his earphones. He was listening to His ipod. I frowned since there was nothing for me to do. I crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks. So far my morning has NOT been fun. I looked out the window and saw that we we're coming closer to the airport. I smiled slightly, SLIGHTLY. This of course was going to be a long trip.

**A-chan: AND CUT! WE'RE DONE!**

**C-chan: READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! R N R!**

**B-chan: BAIII! 8'D!**

**Arisu: -_- *sigh***


	2. Chapter 2

**A-Chan: OKAII! WE'RE BACK MY LIL' MUSHROOMS 8'D!**

**C-Chan: 8'D! WOOT!**

**A-Chan: CECE! O3O! WERE'S BACEE?**

**B-Chan: STARSHIPS! WERE MENT TOO FLYYYYYY! HANDS UP AND TOUCH THE SKYYYY!-**

**A-Chan: omfg she's high...o-o Cece do the disclaimer!**

**C-Chan: HAI! *salutes* A-CHAN NANAMI DOES NOT OWN STARSHIPS! OR SHUGO CHARA! **

**A-Chan: ON WITH THE STORY! 8'D! READ! READ MY LIL' PINAPPLES READ!**

**Utau's pov**

We got off the limo about 3 hours ago. Right now we we're in the plane. We ARE going to go on a cruise ship but first we're dropping off in Osaka, hence why we're in a plane instead of a cruise ship. We we're all sitting in the plane, first class of course. Amu was sitting next to Ikuto, Rima with Nagihiko and I was stuck with Ramen boy here. I frowned I looked over to Amu and Ikuto, I smiled when I saw Amu resting her head on Ikuto's shoulder, while Ikuto was resting his head on top of hers.

I then looked over too Rima and Nagihiko, who we're acting the complete opposite. They we're arguing about something. I snickered as Rima started pulling Nagihiko's hair while Nagihiko was pulling her cheeks. I rolled my eyes then leaned back into my seat.

I then frowned realising I couldn't use my phone, Well that was just perfect. I turned my head to annoy ramen boy until I realised he was sleeping, I pouted then put the headphones on and plugged them into my arm rest I looked at the mini TV thing in front of me. I looked at the music and nearly gagged; I looked at the English music and smiled seeing familiar artists. I put on everybody hurts by Avril Lavigne. No I wasn't sad, I just put that on because I felt like sleeping and it's calming. I put on my sleeping mask thing and relaxed.

Just when I was about to get some sleep some idiot grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me like I'm a bottle of Pepsi. I growled while ripping my mask off "WHAT!" I was clearly not in the mood to deal with all this. I glared to now a very frightened looking Ramen boy. "N-Nothing Idol-san" My eye twitched. He woke me up for nothing, NOTHING. I huffed and crossed my arms "So you mean to tell me that you shook me like a spray paint can for no reason at all?" He just grinned at me and nodded in response. I huffed before putting my mask and headphones back on.

**Rima's Pov**

I was arguing with grape-head here about who Amu's best friend was, OVBIOUSLY that was me, but this idiot here's thinking otherwise, I frowned more as I tugged on his hair, I snickered when I heard a soft cry he then let go of my cheeks and I let go of his hair, "Rima-Chan that hurt!" He whined, I merely shrugged before my eye twitched in annoyance "UTAUUUUUUUUUUU" I yelled, "When are we getting to Osaka?" I whined, not getting a reply I just huffed and slumped in my seat and saw grape head grinning, he was clearly amused at seeing my impatience-ness. I glared and threw a pillow at his head, scoffing. I rolled my eyes in annoyance when he caught the pillow I then grabbed another pillow and chucked it at Utau's head which of course I of all people failed miserably as it hit some poor old man. I heard a faint chuckle and I fucking snapped. "Ok. I DEMAND a new seat" I said standing on the chair and crossing my arms, and to my annoyance No one was paying attention. I growled before getting down and looking for an empty seat, There was no fucking way I was going to stay sitting next to the cross-dresser over here. I scoffed, finding none. God this was going to be a long ass trip.

I sighed before yawning and looking over at Amu, that girl had been asleep all day. I swear, if Tadase was here then she'd be all lovey-dovey and- Hey, speaking of Tadase where the hell is he? Ah who cares? He was probably of with lulu somewhere anyway. Besides I think Amu finally got over him. I mean she hardly blushes now whenever we see him and she's usually around Ikuto everyday now. Dear god I wouldn't be surprised if Ikuto turned out to be a paedophile since he like middle school kids.

I shrugged it off and started reading a magazine but soon got bored so I pulled out a manga book and smiled before reading it until it was RUDELY I might say, snatched away "HEY!" I yelled out, I turned furiously to look at purple-head who was grinning like crazy holding MY manga book. I growled before making a poor attempt to snatch it back, but obviously fate was not on my side today, "Now Rima-chan, Your annoying the other passengers" I growled "Screw them. I want my manga" I said pouting; I then reached out to get it once more but failed miserably and fell onto his lap. HIS lap. Out of all the people here it just HAD to be my worst enemy's lap, I cursed under my breath and tried to get away from this idiot but the baka just put his arms around my waist! "Purple-head. I demand to know what in the name of Bala-balance are you doing." I huffed at his response "Oh you know, the usual." He grinned while I glared. Dear god fate was obviously not on my side today.

**Ikuto's Pov**

I woke up after hearing some old bitch ramble about something, I yawned noticing Amu resting her head on my shoulder, and apparently my head was on top of hers. Huh, Ironic. As much as I wanted to get back to sleep and dream of kit-Kat I was going to die of starvation like seriously. I'm dying over here. I looked over to see if any of those flight attendants or whatever they're called were around but nooo. They weren't so I was stuck starving.

I looked over to Amu and noticed she had her bag with her, I slowly took it away from her, trying not to wake her up and looked inside to find anything edible fortunately for me there was, I found a bottle of Pepsi and some chocolate bars, I began to take the lid of the Pepsi bottle, I licked my lips before pulling the bottle closer to my lips, Just as I was about to taste the liquid- "Don't touch my Pepsi" Eh? I blinked looking over to a serious faced Amu and sweat dropped. "Aw but Amu-koi! I'm thirsty!" I whined "I don't care. . . . Do we have an agreement Tsukiyomi? Not sure what to say I just nodded before taking a bite out of my chocolate bar. Hm, maybe this cruise wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Me: Ok, _ that's all I got,**

**B-chan: o-o..that's it?**

**C-chan: HEY! D'8! IM NOT IN THIS!**

**Me: Yes that's all and o-o you as Yaya or You as..you?**

**c-chan: Both?**

**Me: o-o well Your coming as Yaya soon but idk if im going to put us in x|**

**B-chan: o-o; ahwell OH OH MY FANS! 8'D! IT'S ME AKANE/CANDY/B-CHAN! IF YOUR READING THIS THEN GET YOUR ASSES ONTO READING MY FANFICS 8'DD**

**C-chan: D8! What about me?**

**B-chan: oh yeah...C-chan too.**

**Me: o-o; well By-**

**B-chan: WAIT! WAIT! O3O! AMU! **

**Amu: o-o hai?**

**B-chan: ewe It's time...**

**Amu: Eh? Time for wha- OHH! OKAY!**

**Me and everyone else: o_o**

**B-chan And Amu: *ahem*...DANCE IN THE STREET! DANCE IN THE STREET! STOP! LOOK BO-**

**Me: eoe CUT! CUT! THIS WASN'T PART OF THE SCRIPT! O3O R N R! **


End file.
